


estoy caliente

by djarinbarnes



Series: Pedro Pascal [1]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Police, Drinking, F/M, Mentions of drugs, Not DEA, Office Sex, Shameless Smut, Smoking, Smut, a little feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinbarnes/pseuds/djarinbarnes
Summary: taken in for ‘questioning’ after getting caught dealing information, you’re left with an ultimatum.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Series: Pedro Pascal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119281
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	estoy caliente

**Author's Note:**

> hi lovelies.  
> as you might've noticed, I changed my username from softboibarnes to djarinbarnes. I'm kind of removing myself from the toxicity that's going on in the mcu fandom. I'll still continue to write for the mcu, but I'm trying out something new.  
> this is my first time writing for Pedro. don’t mind me! let me know how you liked it...😇 btw, I am not fluent in spanish. I took three years in high school and occasionally speak it today. let me know if there are any errors.  
> the message reader delivers is code, just like the cartel used to use.  
> translation: there’s an order on Blue (Friday) on 300k. I’m on my way back and the transaction is completed.

The music was blaring through the club, sweaty bodies moving against one another and drugs were scattered all over the tables. To say that the dealers were keeping a low profile would be an obvious and blatant lie.

It was easy to tell who was under the influence, when you weren’t under the influence yourself. Which made every other person in the club stand out to you as high off cocaine. You walked around the smokey, the stuffiness of the snug club making your insides churn with disgust.

 _Deliver the message and get out of there._ Your mind was screaming at you as you looked around the club once more, sighing when you couldn’t find the man you were supposed to meet. The disco ball suspended from the ceiling blinded you for a short moment as it turned, casting off the lights of the differently colored projectors.

You bite your lip as you scout for _poli_ , making sure to overlook every entrance and every exit. You know by now that having a quick escape is a favorable thing when dealing information. When your ‘date’ finally appears on the dancefloor, you relax your shoulders with a sigh of content. Finally, you were one step closer to getting out of there.

You make your way towards him slowly, making sure to let your presence be known, not to take him or his men aback. “ _Señores_ ,” you smile and watch as your date dismisses them with a wave of his fingers.

His hands find your hips, pulling you close to divert attention from the two of you, now lost in the sea of dancing individuals. You wrap your arms around his neck, both your bodies starting to move together, following the rhythm.

You lean, grazing your lips along his jaw, all the way up to his earlobe. _El azul tiene un pedido de 49 62 62. Estoy con mi esposa, viajando por Mercedes…_ His hands tightened on your hips, alarming you slightly. He had definitely picked up something you hadn’t. Before you could register anything, the music cut out, the sound of gunshots filling the air in its absence.

“Manos arriba!” you freeze in your spot as the loud voice booms through the club. You barely make time to notice what’s happening other than shots ringing around your ears, before you’re making your way out the back door, running light on your feet in the god forsaken heels you chose to wear.

“Stop!” you hear from behind you, along with pounding, following footsteps. You continue your sprint, though your lungs are close to giving in. Looking back over your shoulder, you see the shadow of him gaining in on you.

You yelp as you topple over, landing in a patch of grass by the side of the pathway you’d made your way down. He’s on you in an instant – whipping you around, locking the cuffs of metal around your wrists. He mutters out an apology, which you answer with a grunt.

The roundup in front of the club is painstakingly slow. If it weren’t for _him_ , you would be in bed. Without _him_ , though. So, you figured this was the middle ground, and as long as he was the one who took you in, you didn’t mind.

~

“Ow, fuck! Get your fucking hands off me!” you try twisting out of the firm grip around your upper arm. The short, tight skirt you were wearing combined with the heels you'd settled for, made it hard to stay upright with the power he was pulling you forward with. The handcuffs on your hands behind your back made that task impossible as well.

“ _Càllate, hermosa_.” His breath was hot against your neck, his face not far from the back of yours. With a roll of your eyes, you came to a halt in front of a table, biting the inside of your cheek as you felt the handcuff on one wrist come undone, before the cop turned you to face him.

Out in the dark, you were barely able to make out his face, but you knew him by smell by now. Under the lights of the office you found yourself in, you could now clearly see his face. It was so familiar to you by now, with all the times you’d woken up next to him. And damn, if that face didn’t turn you on, who were you to call yourself a woman?

" _Sé cómo podrías hacerme callar, hermoso_." You boldly pushed your chest against his as he leaned against you, feeling his hands reach behind you. His proximity let you inhale his scent of tobacco mixed with whiskey, cinnamon and just the right amount of _him_. You were somewhat surprised about how close he was given your location, your body easily absorbing the heat of his.

You sighed as you heard the clicks of the handcuffs locking around a bar on the table, slouching against his body with a pout. "You're really gonna keep me locked to a table, Javi?" Your eyes followed him as he moved swiftly around the small office he'd taken you to.

He poked his head out of the door to the office shortly, before shutting the door with a kick of his foot. He watches you as he shrugs off his leather jacket, hanging it over the back of a chair, pulling his gun out of the back of his pants before leaning over a desk, pulling out a bottle of whiskey. You push yourself up on the table slightly.

"You're causing me quite a bit of trouble, _loba_." you watch as he pulls a chair in front of where you're now seated, eyes on your face like you're his prey. "It's the fourth time I’ve had you in here this week." You watch as he brings the bottle to his lips to take a sip, his lips under the moustache wet with the alcohol. "You're gonna need to pay rent soon." 

"Only if I get to stay in here with you, _Javi_ , _papí_." Leaning back on your hands you feel one of the straps of your shirt fall off your shoulder. “Oops.” With a tilt of your head, you suck your bottom lip into your mouth. “Surely you can find someplace else for your partner.” You giggle as his eyes turn to the sky, damn well knowing where he could find you when he came home.

“Estoy caliente, Javi…” you tease, lifting your shoulder just enough to let the other strap fall off on the other side, completely baring your clavicles to him. His tongue darts out to wet his bottom lip before he’s taking another sip of the whiskey, setting the bottle down on the floor beside him.

" _Puedo pensar_..." you kick off one of your heels, sliding your feet up the back of your calf, " _en algunas cosas sucias_..." the other heel follows the first one to the floor before leaning back, your free hand coming to the front of your skirt, lifting your hips to pull the hem up slightly, " _que podemos hacer juntos.._." you spread your legs lightly, showing him your glistening sex, " _para pasar el tiempo._ "

Your heart leaps in your chest as you watch him swallow past a thick lump in his throat, his eyes still trained on your face. You let your eyes trail down your body, occasionally flicking up to meet his gaze. His teeth are chugging at his lower lip when he finally lets his eyes fall south, coming face to face with your pussy.

With a mere 3 feet between the two of you, the sweet smell of your arousal filled that gap quickly. " _Sin bragas?_ ” his voice has clearly dropped an octave, making your stomach flutter and your pussy clenches around nothing, faintly recalling the sweet pain he’d inflicted there that very morning. He raises one eyebrow before reaching back and pulling a cigarette out of one of the pockets on his jacket.

You nod slowly, watching as he lights the tobacco before leaning forward, propping his arms on his knees and resting his chin on the palms of his hands. " _y ¿qué quieres que haga?_ " The cigarette hangs in the corner of his mouth as he speaks, occasionally lighting up as he sucks the smoke into his lungs.

“Like I said.” You stretch out one of your feet, placing just under his knee, before softly moving it up the inside of his thigh. You watch him think over possibilities as your eyes move over his face, scanning the widened pupils, the bottom lip tugged in between his teeth in the opposite side of where the cigarette rests. “I can think of a few things.”

His fingers are gentle as he clasps your calf in his hand, caressing your sensitive skin gently. He moves just a bit closer on the chair, lifting your leg onto his, placing your foot on top of his thigh. His nose grazes against the inside of your knee, his breath hot against your skin.

He takes a long, last drag of the cigarette before twisting his upper body, stubbing it out into an ashtray. “You’re gonna get us in trouble, you know that right?” He exhales before turning back to you, the doubts written clearly across his face. His eyes dart to the closed door before he rises from the chair, stepping closer to you. “No one knows about us. I could lose my job…”

“Javi it’s close to four in the morning. You saw how many people were here when you brought me in. We’ll only get caught if…” his body is against yours in an instant, making you halt in the middle of your sentence. His hands are on your ass, gripping the pulp skin harshly, sure to leave marks in their wake.

His hips are pushing against yours, letting you feel the hardness of his cock through the rough denim of his jeans. His lips ghost over yours slightly, nose touching yours before traveling down to leave a butterfly kiss on your shoulder, mustache tickling your skin.

“If what?” It’s barely a whisper, but you hear it, nonetheless. Your heaving chest flutters as his left hand runs along the outside of your thigh before caressing over the top of your skin, pushing your skirt up further. Your head is barely able to piece together a full sentence as his proximity overtakes you.

“I…” It’s shaky, trembling as the word spill from your lips. “We…” you let your head fall back as his lips attach themselves to your neck, sucking a bruise into the skin right over your pulse point, making you gasp. “ _Javi_ …” You can barely keep yourself up on your hands as his lips travel down, his hands roughly free your breasts from the shirt you’re wearing.

“No bra either? _Dios mio_ …” You watch helplessly as his lips and teeth tug at your nipples, sucking hickeys into the pulps of your breasts. His hands are rough as they lift you slightly, pulling the skirt up and around your hips.

“ _Javi_ , take off my handcuffs…” you moan as he grinds his hips into yours, your arousal leaving a shameless wet patch against the fabric of his jeans. Your free hand travels between the two of you, unbuttoning his shirt with your fingers with a light struggle. You push the shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall onto the floor before unclasping his belt, popping the button on his pants and sliding the zipper down.

“No can do, _hermosa_ …” With a frown you push his jeans down slightly, biting your lip as Javi pulls back just a little bit, letting you see the patch of pubic hair spilling over the opening in his jeans.

“Sin bragas, _papí?_ ” you tease with a bite of your lip, letting your hand run over the front of his stomach, before quickly letting them find their way into the front of his pants. Your hand wraps around the thickness of his length, the inhale of a breath getting stuck in his throat.

“Fuck.” There’s an uncertainty to whom of you had spilled the word, your eyes meeting briefly before your lips finally meet in a hard, bruising kiss. His tongue slides against yours as his hands push down his pants just far enough to let himself free.

“Can’t stand it when other men look at you.” He grasps his cock in his hand, swiping it through your folds before he pushes into you. His cock stretches you ever so deliciously, though the angle makes it difficult for him to fully push into you. With a flick of his wrists, your hips are angled to his liking and he’s sheathing himself fully into your heat. “All mine,”

With a wanton moan and a struggle of your left hand, your right arm clasps around his neck, whimpering as his hips ruts against yours. His hands dig finger-shaped bruises into your ass as he keeps a tight hold on your skin, groaning into your shoulder as his teeth sink into the muscle.

The drag of his cock against your walls is making your head spin, his strong hands holding you is turning you on so indescribably, his grunts of pleasure making you feel hotter like you’d ever felt before.

“Mm, _¿te gusta eso?_ ” he whispers, drawing out the force of his thrusts and you whimper, your fingers intertwining in the short hairs at the nape of his neck. He growls into your skin before coming up to face you, resting his forehead against yours.

“ _Sí, Javi!_ ” you moan out wantonly, your tongue darting out to lick at his lips. He growls into your mouth as he picks up the speed of his thrusts, his hips slamming against yours animalistically, his hands holding your hips in place.

Your body jolts as his cock hits your insides perfectly, his thrusts encouraging moans from your lips. “You close, huh?” Javi groans into your mouth before sucking your lower lip into his mouth, biting and tugging at the tender flesh. You nod slightly, lip still trapped in between his teeth and you mewl when his fingers come into contact with your clit.

“Only I get to make you feel like this,” His hand briefly leaves your clit to come under your leg, fingers curling around the back of your knee as he lifts your limb up to rest on his shoulder. You let out a whine when he slides _deeper_ into you, his cock hitting spots you didn’t even know you had. “Say it.”

Your moans are a whirlwind of _yes, please_ and _oh my god_ before his lips are against yours once more, silencing your whimpers from the undeniable pleasure the new angle is bringing upon you.

With the punishing pace of his unrelenting thrusts, you’re almost certain your soul leaves your body for just a short moment, as your orgasm crashes into you at full force. Your nails are painfully digging into the plump flesh of his shoulder as your cunt violently convulses around his length.

“ _F_ _uuuuuuuck_..” Javi groans into your mouth as he stills deep inside of you, his cock pulsating ever so deliciously against your warm, contracting walls. His cum pumps through his shaft, coating your insides with the warmth of _him_ , his breaths sharp and labored against your lips.

He pulls back slightly to look up at you, his arm lowering your now limp leg from his shoulder ever so carefully. His hands are soft against your skin as he caresses you, letting you come down from your euphoric high. He pulls out of your warm cunt, letting out a breath from the loss of contact.

You watch with hooded eyes as he pulls his pants back up, tucking himself back into the denim confinements before he pulls your shirt up over your breasts. He turns and grasps a few tissues to dry you off between your legs before helping you down from the table, pulling your skirt down to cover you.

On shaky legs you watch as he leans down and pull his shirt off of the floor, admiring him sliding his arms into the shirt before you watch him button it up, slowly leaning in to place another chaste kiss on your lips when he finishes.

“I don’t want you as an informant anymore.” He says as he turns, grabbing the pack of cigarettes off the table, before placing one between his lips. He turns back to you as he lights it, catching your dumbfounded expression, urging him to continue. He sighs as he looks down, holding out the pack for you.

You hesitantly take a cigarette for yourself, placing it between your lips watching him as he lights it for you. Javi knew you stopped smoking a while ago, yet he offered you one, just like when you started fucking.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” You sit back on the table and watch him, inhaling the smoke deeply. You feel your fingers starting to tingle, letting you know the nicotine was doing its job properly.

“Me importas demasiado.” He bends down and grabs the bottle, unscrewing the lid before taking yet another sip of the strong alcohol. His hand comes up and straightens a furrow in his brow, sighing before approaching you again. His brown eyes are soft, warm, pleading.

His admission makes your exhale catch in your throat, making you cough harshly, and you grip the edge of the table to stabilize yourself. You look at him with wide eyes, not truly believing in his revelation. “Javi, you can’t just say something like that.”

The cigarette is back to your lips, your lungs inhaling the toxins greedily, trying to gain back control over the heart hammering in your chest. Javi steps around the table, finally freeing you from the handcuffs locked to the bar, and you grasp your sore wrist in your hand.

His warm hands find yours, taking a hold of your wrist. He brings it to his lips and kisses the angry red marks tenderly, making your heart flutter in your chest. That feeling – you’d felt it before.

Early mornings, the muted orange and pink light casting shadows on his tan skin. His lashes resting peacefully against his cheeks.

His warm eyes boring into yours when he’s on top of you, giving you the pleasure you so desperately longed for.

The safe place you found to be his apartment, the laughs, the longing looks. His lips against yours, whispering everything from the dirtiest words he knows, to the sweetest. The roughness, the softness.

That one time he let it slip, that one _te amo_ that had knocked the air out of your lungs.

“Can’t live with myself if anything happens to you.” Your eyes find his and you feel your heart pick up the speed again. You promised yourself you wouldn’t. It was your one condition, and you’d broken it. How couldn’t you - seeing him like that, his tough façade gone...

Your hands came up to cradle his face, your thumb stroking his cheek as his eyes sought yours for something – anything at all. A few moments passed in silence, the only sound present was your breathing and a phone ringing somewhere in the distance. Javi sighed and let his eyes drop, biting his lip.

“Okay.” It was barely a whisper, but you know he heard it. His eyes shot back up to look at you, mouth slightly open… and then he kissed you. Soft, delicate. Just like the ones he would leave against your collarbones when he thought you were asleep.


End file.
